


Rosé and Duvet

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Public Display of Affection, They're a lil wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Yuri gave a scandalized gasp. “Are you- are you flirting with me? Over the duvet?” He turned in Otabek’s arms, pointing to the rack across from them that held the bamboo salad bowls. “Right in front of my salad?”Or; Otabek and Yuri go to happy hour and then homeware shopping because they're married™





	Rosé and Duvet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for my angel Lia thank you for picking this one ❤️

They were at bed, bath, and beyond. They were drunk on rosé, and they were at bed, bath, and beyond. Beyond, in fact, was Yuri’s current mood.

“Beka,” Yuri moaned miserably, burying his face into Otabek’s back and keeping his arms wrapped around his husband. He could breathe in the smell of his cologne, the one he’d bought him for their last anniversary. “I want to go home and go to sleep already.”

Otabek was ignoring him, pushing the cart in front of him with determination not to hit anything and knock it over. You’d think he’d be more coordinated after all those years of training, but he was going to blame it on the wine if so.

“You’re the one who wanted to go to happy hour before we did our shopping, love.” He reminded Yuri gently, pushing his circle lens glasses up the bridge of his nose. His husband waddled along behind him, still clutching to his waist. It made it difficult to walk, but it wasn’t the first time Yuri had made it that way.

Yuri was muffled against Otabek’s shirt when he spoke again, softer. “If you bring me home now I’ll make it worth your while.”

“If we had tequila I might fall for it,” He smirked, reaching behind himself to stroke Yuri’s cheek affectionately. “But wine makes you sleepy.”

Yuri huffed in defeat, and dropped his arms. As they made their way past teapots and scarf organizers, Yuri looked around at all the other people in the store. He liked to people watch, imagine other couples shopping together, for _their_ bedroom, _their_ house. Was anyone else as happy as they were? Yuri didn’t think it was possible.

“Alright, we’re here,” Otabek announced, a wall of duvet covers in front of them.

“What color do we want?”

Yuri stood with one hand on his hip, the other running through his long hair and swooping it over his shoulder. He didn’t know if it was hot in the store, or if he was still just flushed with the wine. Wordlessly, Otabek took the hair tie that he kept around his wrist and took Yuri’s blonde hair in his hands, tying a perfectly messy bun atop his head. He kissed the nape of his pale neck, and then it was his turn to wrap his strong arms around his husband.

“They’re all white.” Yuri deadpanned.

“No, that one is cream, that other one is seashell.”

Yuri sighed. “I take it all back, nothing will be worth your while tonight.”

Otabek kissed his neck again, slower, like it might win him back some points. He really didn’t want to have to sleep in the bathtub ever again. (” _You don’t deserve the sofa, it’s too comfortable.”_ )

“Just pick one so we can go home and take naps like old people.”

Minutes ticked by. Other couples were judging them just standing there, Otabek could feel it. Married people pressure was a real thing, and it thrived in places like this. A few isles away, a baby started crying and it was Time To Leave.

“I think you’d look good on that one.” He offered, pointing to a duvet cover that bordered the line between green and blue.

“What does that have to do with anything? Why do I have to match the duvet?” Yuri wondered aloud. He wasn’t exactly whispering, a side effect of the wine.

“Sshh,” Otabek chuckled, “I’m just saying you would look good on top of it, if you’re spending time there.”

Yuri gave a scandalized gasp. “Are you- are you flirting with me? Over the duvet?”

He turned in Otabek’s arms, pointing to the rack across from them that held the bamboo salad bowls. “Right in front of my salad?”

Otabek dropped his arms, his affectionate smile dropping to a blank expression, and Yuri burst into laugher.

“No, come back,” The blonde begged through giggles. “I’m sorry, we can get the duvet cover.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, walking away from him to grab the plastic packaging from the shelf.

“I should make you sleep in the tub.” Otabek joked softly.

Yuri still wasn’t whispering. “But then you won’t get to see how I look naked on the new duvet cover, Beka.”

 _Oh my god,_ Otabek thought. He forgot wine also made Yuri shameless, even more than he usually was. Thankfully, no one else was too close.

They made it back to the front of the store without another incident, but then they came to the line, with all it’s conveniently enticing last-minute items leading the way to the registers. It was a trap.

"No, Yura, you won’t use that.”

“We already have two of those from the wedding.”

“Viktor bought you one in a different color and you broke it.”

“Okay, that’s actually really cool. Let’s get three.”

They eventually made it home, and while the new duvet cover was in the washing machine, they promised they would spend the two hours waiting for it to wash and dry on something fun, just like when they were a young, unmarried couple and barely left their bed.

Instead, they fell asleep together on the sofa with the an episode of Dateline on, Potya crawling over their sleeping forms and curling in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of things are open on my Tumblr - commissions, requests, HC's, basically anything. Enjoy ur stay here or there or both ❤️


End file.
